Yoo Seung Ho
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유승호 / Yoo Seung Ho *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo * Apodos: Little So Ji Sub, El hermano pequeño de Corea. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' Story J Company Biografía Yoo Seung Ho nació y se crió en Incheon. El menor de dos hermanos, Yoo dijo más tarde que su familia había sido pobre. Hizo su debut en el entretenimiento en un anuncio del teléfono móvil N016 en 1999. La agencia de publicidad responsable de la campaña había estado buscando una "nueva cara", no un modelo profesional, por lo que la madre de Yoo envió una foto de su hijo y fue elegido. En el 2.000, a los siete años de edad, Yoo comenzó su carrera como actor infantil apareciendo por primera vez en dramas de televisión. Sin embargo, saltó a la fama con su primera película, The Way Home, donde interpretaba a un niño de ciudad malcriado que aprende a apreciar la vida del campo cuando se ve obligado a pasar el verano con su abuela sordomuda. La película de bajo presupuesto fue un éxito inesperado de taquilla en 2002, atrayendo a más de 4 millones de espectadores. A partir de entonces, se lo etiqueta cariñosamente como "el hermano menor de Corea". Dramas *Memorist (tvN, 2020) *My Strange Hero (SBS, 2018-2019) *Player (OCN, 2018) cameo *I'm Not a Robot (MBC, 2017-2018) *Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) *Remember (SBS, 2015-2016) *Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Operation Proposal (TV Chosun, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Cameo Ep. 9 *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Alien Sam (2006) *Magic Warriors Mir (KBS2, 2005) *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Sweet Buns (MBC, 2004) *Hi, Clementine - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2004) *Love Letter (MBC, 2003) *Dream Gyeoulsae - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2003) *If All That - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2003) *Something Happened in The Parking Lot - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2001) *Boys Do not Cry - Best Theatre MBC (MBC, 2001) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) Programas de TV *Homo Academicus (KBS1,2013) Documental (narrador) Películas *Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River (2016) *The Joseon Magician (2015) *Pieces of memories (2014) cortometraje *Blind (2011) *Leafie, A Hen Into The Wild ( 2011) Voz *Astro Boy - The Return of the Atom (2010) Voz *City of Fathers (2009) *4th Period Mystery (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *My Teacher (2006) *Heart is... (2006) *Don't Tell Papa (2004) *The Way Home (2002) Anuncios *'2017: '''Baskin Robbins (junto a Cha Eun Woo de ASTRO) *'2017: NH Nonghyup Card *'2015: '''MiRUN Seoul *'2015: 'ADIDAS -UltraBOOST *'2015: 'LOTTE - Department Store *'2015: 'Petitzel - Sweet Roll *'2015: Nongshim's Sumi Potato Chip *'2013:'U&B Cosmetics *'2012:'SKY VEGA R3 con BoA *'2012.:'SKY VEGA S5 *'2012:' G by GUESS (U.S.A.) con IU *'2012:' ADIDAS -"play the winter"(Alemania)- ft Son Heung Min(futbolista) and 2NE1 *'2010:' Winia Mando Dimchae con So Ji Sub *'2010:' iRiver E-Dictionary *'2009:' LG Telecom, OZ 2009 *'2009:'Etude AC clinic *'2009: '''Mr.Pizza con Park Bo Young *'2009:Korea Yakult Super 100 *'''2006-2007: MARU-I Kids / 마루아이 con Sulli *'2002:' Afkilla Plus / 에프킬라 플러스 *'2002:' Wheat Noodles / 햇국수 *'2002:' Ung Jin Ssing Kuh Bik / 웅진씽크빅 *'2001:' I-Book Land / 아이북랜드 *'2000-2002:' Think Big con Han Ji Min *'1999:'Choco Pie *'1999:' N016 Cellphone Vídeos Musicales *Rothy - 술래 (Sullae) (2018) *Urban Zakapa - I Don't Love You (2016) * Naul - You From The Same Time (2015) * So Ji Sub (Feat Mellow) - Eraser (2013) * Huh Gak & LE - Whenever You Play That Song (2011) * Fin - Not A Boy Yet (2011) * Kim Tae Yeon & The One- Like a Star (2010) * T-ARA - Lies (2009) * Jo Sung Mo - Please Take Good Care Of Her (2009) * G - A Lonely Life (2009) * Brown Eyes - Don't Go, Don't Go (2008) * Tim - I Was Thankful (2004) *Kim Jang Hoon - I'm Sorry (2002) *Dragonfly - Father and Son (2002) * Lyn - Have You Ever Been Lovesick (2002) * DUKE / 듀크 - The second wish (2001) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *Rooftop Moonlight (Dalmoon) MV (Narración: Yoo Seung Ho) - The Improbable Era (2015) Reconocimientos *'2017 MBC Drama Awards: '''Male High Excellence Award for Miniseries (Ruler: Master of the Mask) *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia de Género Drama (Remember) *'2013 New Soldiers Education Unit:' Premio a la excelencia del comandante del Batallón *'2010 26th Korea Best Dressed Swan Awards:' Mejor Vestido, Categoría Actor de Televisión (God of Study) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Revelación por Queen Seon Duk *'2007 South Korea Movie Awards:' Mejor Joven Actor *'2007 Incheon International Design Paper:' Heung Bo Dae Sa *'2006 Korean Children's Movie Awards: Heung Bo Dae Sa *'''2005 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor Joven por Precious Family y The Inmortal Admiral Yi Sun Si *'2003 24th Young Artist Awards(U.S.A.):' Mejor Niño Actor de Película Internacional por The Way Home Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Buhyun Elementary School. **KyeSan Middle School. **BaekSeok Middle School. **BaekShin High School. *'Aficiones:' Internet, videojuegos, motocross y hacer drifting. *'Especialidad:' Patinaje en línea. *'Debut:' **1999: -Como modelo para un comercial de n016. **2000: -Como actor,en el mini-drama "Fish Bones" de la MBC. *Participó con varios artistas en el MV "Smile Again" para el proyecto "I Love Asia". *Yoo Seung ho tiene una personalidad introvertida y timida, no se considera gracioso es por eso su preferencia por no aparecer en programas de variedades ya que no cree ser lo suficientemente entretenido, apesar de ello todo aquel que le conoce habla de él como una persona calida, amable, respetuosa y cordial, varias personas mencionan como él llega a un rodaje y saluda a todo el staff y actores con una sonrisa. *El 29 de julio del 2011, se informó que el actor Yoo Seung Ho estuvo involucrado en un accidente automovilístico en una carretera mientras se desplazaba al set de rodaje de su drama de la SBS, Warrior Baek Dong Soo. En este accidente sufrió una fractura en la mandíbula. *Su agencia comunicó, a fines de octubre del 2011, que el actor no aceptaría ingreso especial a la universidad : no está disponible debido a su apretada agenda. Incluso si fuese a la universidad, él no sería capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios, y podría ser una perturbación a otros estudiantes por lo que decidió renunciar a la educación universitaria ". *La actriz Kim So Eun seria su coprotagonista en la película de terror 4th For Period Mystery lo cual finalmente no fue posible. Cuando se anuncio que ya no actuarian juntos hubo mucha decepción entre los fans. *Su último proyecto antes de ingresar a la milicia fue ser el narrador en un documental para la KBS1 llamado "Homo Academicus". Yoo Seung Ho dijo, “Este es mi primer proyecto de narración tras finalizar el drama de MBC Missing You. Espero ser capaz de proporcionar una narración seria y reflexiva para los espectadores”. También añadió, “Este será un trabajo especial para mi ya que será la última tarea que haga antes de alistarme en el servicio militar. Donaré todas las ganancias a la caridad”. *Silenciosamente se enlistó en el servicio militar el 5 de marzo del 2013 en una base en Chuncheon provincia de Gangwon, con sólo su CEO de agencia y su familia presentes. *Yoo Seung Ho dejó que sus fans supieran sobre su enlistamiento a través de un video en su fan café 'TALK TO YOU', donde la noticia fue publicada después de su reclutamiento. *Antes de su ingreso al servicio militar, se aseguro de donar USD 5.500 al programa "A Human Who Studies", campaña que ayuda a las personas que viven en condiciones de pobreza. *Durante su servicio militar fue aplaudido por ser una de las pocas celebridades que no solicitaba trato por ser famoso, y fue popular en su división al ser un instructor asistente muy intimidante. *El cortometraje Pieces of memories, que fue estrenado el 4 de enero 2014, fue grabado por el actor el año 2012. * Salió del servicio militar el día 4 de diciembre (2014). *Yoo Seung Ho se reunió nuevamente con sus fans el 21 de diciembre 2014 en Seúl, retomando sus actividades formalmente; enseguida viajó a Osaka y Tokio,el 24 y 25 de diciembre, para reunirse con sus fans japoneses y el 27 se presentó en Shangai,China. *Los internautas surcoreanos eligieron a Yoo Seung Ho como el actor número uno de niño convertido en adulto con un 44,4% de los votos de 2395 participantes, debido a la madurez demostrada después de salir del servicio militar obligatorio. *Debido a su parecido con el actor So Ji Sub tiene el apodo de "Pequeño So Ji Sub". *El actor reveló que perdió 5 kilogramos de peso debido al rodaje sin parar de Ruler: Master of the Mask; él no tuvo días libres durante la filmación del drama. *Recibió elogios del director de artes marciales de Ruler: Master of the Mask debido a sus habilidades en las escenas con espada y acción en general. *Desde que era pequeño Seung ho era famoso por sus escenas dramaticas, puede llorar inmediatamente cuando la cámara empieza a rodar, su mirada expresiva puede provocar grandes emociones en el espectador, es por esto que el público se siente siempre conmovido cuando le ve en este tipo de escenas, su escena en Remember en la que llora desconsoladamente por su padre obtuvo el mayor rating de la serie, ante esto Seung ho comentó que ha hecho esto desde que era pequeño y por eso es muy fácil para él, admite tambien que es una persona muy sensible. *En una entrevista para el programa de MBC "Contact Interview" la presentadora Park Seul Gi le dijo a Yoo Seung Ho que cada vez que miraba sus dramas se le aceleraba el corazón. En respuesta Yoo Seung Ho dijo: "Esta vez haré que tu corazón estalle" causando impresión entre el reparto de Ruler: Master of the Mask. *En una emisión de V Live, Yoo Seung Ho, Kim So Hyun y Bae Yoo Ram hablaron sobre su drama de MBC "Ruler: Master of the Mask". Se le preguntó a los co-protagonistas quién era su tipo ideal. Seung Ho confesó "mi tipo ideal es Kim So Hyun." A lo que ella añadió, "Muchos de mis fans quieren que salga con Seung Ho después de convertirme en una adulta legal, mi tipo ideal también es Yoo Seung Ho." *El actor Park Chul-Min es un gran amigo de él, en más de una ocasión mostró su cariño y respeto por él. En la conferencia de prensa del drama Ruler: Master of the mask dijo que en ocasiones lo llamaba Hyung “hermano mayor” en el set porque es “maduro y profundo y muestra consideración por los demás”. En Happy together dijo que Yoo Seung ho era su alma gemela, "La diferencia de edad entre nosotros es de 26 años." "Nos hicimos cercanos desde que nos conocimos por una variedad de trabajos, y mi mentalidad no es tan madura, mientras que Seung Ho es maduro para su edad" Continuó "Ha venido a ver mis obras y a veces bebemos juntos. Él es agradable; no porque se lo indiquen. Es agradable por naturaleza, así que lo amo". *Seung Ho afirma que vio un fantasma que lo observaba desde una ventana mientras dormía en las grabaciones de "The Way Home". Afirma que aunque el evento ocurrió cuando era más joven, lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer. *En una entrevista para MBC debido al estreno de I'm Not a Robot, Chae Soo Bin dijo que mientras no estaban grabando el drama habían ocasiones en que miraba fijamente a Yoo Seung Ho porque es demasiado guapo. *Tiene cuatro gatos llamados: samwol, myungwol, jongji, haeri. *Seung ho le gusta comer golosinas y mandarinas en medio de sus rodajes. *El actor Park Sung-woong habló en una entrevista del respeto que sentía hacía Yoo Seung ho, ambos se hicieron muy cercanos en medio de las grabaciones del dramahttps://drama.fandom.com/es/wiki/RememberRemember: War of the son el actor dijo que Yoo Seung ho es una persona madura y apasionada por lo que hace, tanto así que todo el staff y los demás actores lo apreciaban por su dedicación y cordialidad. *Seung ho es conocido por tener química con todas las actrices con las que ha actuado, él mencionó en una entrevista que aunque su personalidad es timida, se asegura de generar un buen ambiente en el set y de hacer que su compañera se sienta comoda con él. *Seung ho expresó que no tiene amigos celebridades y por ello cuando conoce a una celebridad no sabe como comportarse, él se vuelve timido y distante. *Las actrices Jo bo Ah,Kim Yoo Jung, Sung Yuri, BoA, han dicho que quieren trabajar con él. *La cantante Nicole Jung, Kim So Hyun y Zuny de Ladies' code dijeron que él era su tipo ideal. *Su compañero de reparto Kwak Dong Yeon del drama My strange hero mencionó el día del estreno que para él fue muy dificil grabar una de las escenas en las que él y Seung ho se enfrentaban, no solo por ser guapo, sino que la mirada de Seung ho es profunda y por un momento él se preguntaba "¿Será que le gusto?" *El 8 de febrero de 2019, BS Company anunció: “Yoo Seung Ho ha firmado un contrato exclusivo con nuestra agencia”. *Seung ho expresó su emoción por manejar, le gusta ese sentimiento de ser un super heroe cuando está detrás del volante y escuchar su música favorita, gracias a esto uno de sus hobbies es hacer drifting. *Se unió a un equipo de motocross, aunque le aseguró a sus fans que es solo un hobbie y no planea participar en competencias, tambien mencionó que es un deporte muy seguro y divertido. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Oficial Galería Yoo Seung Ho1.jpg Yoo Seung Ho2.jpg Yoo Seung Ho3.png Yoo Seung Ho4.png Yoo Seung Ho5.jpg Yoo Seung Ho4.jpg Yoo Seung Ho8.jpg Yoo Seung Ho6.jpg Videografía IU & Yoo Seungho - Believe in Love|Believe in Love Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Story J Company